Earth, Wind, and Fire
by just-grey
Summary: Huddy. It’s funny how some things are irrelevant, but how things as simple as a fiery feeling or the Earthy ground below, how the wind the chills small bodies, are extremely relevant in the world.


_Hope you enjoy this fic, it's my first ever House fic so I'm a little nervous. Lol, but please read and review if you like. )_

* * *

_Earth, Wind, and Fire_

By: Jenne**(Jenny-Bird)**

This feeling, this burning fiery sensation, it's pulsating through her body, the fire is building stronger and stronger, and fuel is being added to it as she breathes. It first starts in her toes, a small feeling, one she can shake off, but now, now it's taken over her limbs; rose up to her thighs, past her stomach, and, now, finally her head. It's funny, this fiery, burning feeling, how she gets jittery, nervous, excited whenever it occurs. While she may have these giddy feelings, after, she is left petrified, alone, and angry-not at the fire, but at herself. For she doesn't want these buried feelings to be conjured up once again, to be hurt once again. The fire is, and will always be, a companion to her, but it will one day stab her mercifully in the back. Leave a gaping wound in her fragile and pale back; leave a never healing scar that she will carry for her life. The feeling of this possibility makes her stop, take a breath and try to push down the fire within her. But, this feeling, this wonderful and scary feeling, is something she cannot ignore. The fire is rapid, hurried, destruction, caring, healing, and loving.

The fire has erupted into a now storm. While in the real world this disastrous red storm rages through homes, forests and life, in her little metaphorical world it's not destroying, but building, leaving a harmonic wake in its path.

She definitely can't ignore it now, but, tries as hard as she can when he walks-no, charges-into her office, yelling and arguing with her. She argues back, of course, and watches a she slumps his shoulders in defeat, but lifts his head in his loss, claiming the treatment _will_ work and it _will_ save his patients life. She only hopes so, because she is now not in control, the storm is now, as she agrees to his proposition.

And as she stays planted in her spot, not moving a muscle, she feels the fire, and storm, beginning to build up, higher and higher. She smirks to herself and watches as he leaves her alone-again. But, her smirk does not falter, for the fire is still within. It comforts her that even when she is angry and feeling defeated, she still has the fire with her. Her fire, her storm, _him_…is always there. She packs up her things, deciding that the hospital can survive without her for one afternoon, and leaves for home. Although when she does go home she will run, and run, run like the old times. Like the old times with _him_.

Her feet pound heavily on the soft Earth below her. She reminisces back to a time when she would not have to do this alone. Back to a time when she had a companion, a friend, a confidante. Things have changed over the years though, lives went on, and the Earth grew and prospered. And, she changed too. She was not the young, preppy, and free spirited girl she once was. Her left foot pounds into the ground with force, she trips slightly at her carelessness and looks up to notice the familiar path and the very familiar bench staring tauntingly at her. Her breaths are haggard and short as she walks toward the bench, staring it down as if they were having a contest, a challenge of sorts. She remembers this bench well, the way he looked up at her, the way his bright and dancing blue eyes stared into your own blue orbs. He had tempted her, the fire began to take over, but she had distinguished it right away. She frowns, thinking of why she didn't just take the chance as it was offered.

She sits, feeling the bench underneath her as a form of anti-warming comfort, that she relishes in. She eventually leans her head back onto the table, then, on a whim, raises herself onto the bench table just as he did. She sees things from a different perspective now, and wonders if this is what he saw. Or, maybe he saw something different, maybe a different scene than the sky and trees and clouds that she looked upon. Maybe he saw her.

She craves his then vision, his viewpoint of her, his wistful eyes that gazed upon her lips; encouraging, but knowing she wouldn't take the chance.

She closes her eyes briefly, her mind conjuring up the image of him gazing down unto her, a feeling she would like to enjoy.

Maybe fate was playing a cruel and unfortunate trick on the two of them, or, maybe, they were just stubborn, and just liked to play their useless games and argue with their tauntingly good jokes and comments.

Her eyes flutter open, and, instead of gazing into the vast sky, her eyes meet his. She is taken aback at first, thinking that maybe she was daydreaming or off on some far off planet, but as she stared into them she relaxed as she recognized them to be the authentic eyes of her fire.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him.

He's still leaning over her, a sly grin on his face. He leans in closer; her breath hitches as he leans in to whisper in her ear.

"The question is; what are you doing here? This is my spot, Cuddy."

She doesn't answer him though, just lies there, staring back at him-challenging him, and the winner to be unannounced, for they are both even in the game they are playing.

His hand wanders form his grounded spot by her lock of curls to her face; he softly caresses her cheek, lifts her chin slightly, and descends upon her.

She does not close her eyes, but stays stationed, her eyes open, right up until the moment when his lips brush hers.

She'd always wondered what an upside-down kiss what be like, ever since that Spiderman movie (almost every other woman had), and now she knew. It was wonderful, oddly different, but wonderful still. She thinks it may just be wonderful because it's him kissing her.

She now closes her eyes, raises her hand to pull him closer to her, kisses him back with passion. Their lips are moving in rhythmic motion, gliding and kissing together in harmony.

He finally releases her lips and she is left dazed, staring at him with wide eyes. He smirks at her, offers her a hand and pulls hr up off the table. She lets him guide her up, but is torn by surprise when, instead of him getting her completely off the table, she is now sitting on the table with him coming toward her for another kiss. She grins as his lips cover hers once again, and she pulls him closer by his shirt.

This time, it is slow, soft, and somewhat eager. A soft noise startles them, and they break apart, slightly confused, to face the noise.

Two elderly women stand before them, sly grins on their faces, large bags in their hands. Cuddy blushes, House grins boastfully, and the women just giggle.

"Excuse me, but well…it's just that Georgia and I always sit here, I would hate to ask, but could you…?" the one elderly woman, with a tight Grey bun and longing green eyes says to them, pointing at her companion.

"Oh, Annie let them be. Let these youngsters have their fun." Georgia tells Annie, a knowing smile on her face and laughter in her words.

Cuddy looks horrified as she attempts to hide her faced behind House, peeking at the two women behind his coat. House turns at Cuddy, laughter in his eyes. He winks at her, and, offers her a hand. She takes it and they both take two steps forward. Cuddy's eyes are downcast as the women walk past them. Georgia gives House a knowing wink and proceeds to sit at the bench with Annie.

"Take care you two!" Georgia boasts as they leave.

The wind blows through her hair as they walk down the familiar path. It's just like old times, walking together; a comfortable silence between them, their hands touching, but not joining. She smiles to herself, listening to the soft hum that the wind makes, the chirping of the blue jays flying around them and through the trees, and the familiar sound of his cane pounding down onto the ground as he steps. She sighs contently, and it's as if the kiss never happened, like they were young and college again.

She shivers involuntarily as the wind picks up and a strong gust passes by them. He notices; watches her rub her arms to warm them up, and, in a strange act of kindness takes his coat off and offers it to her.

"House, no, it's fine. Thank you though." She tells him, smiling at the kind gesture that he offers only once in very long while.

He frowns, but puts the coat back on. They walk some more, and he looks over at her shivering. She can be so stubborn sometimes, just like he.

"Cuddy, come on, you're gonna catch a cold. Just take the damn coat." He says, frustrated at her. But, to his dismay, she shakes her head no once again denying his request. It's just like the encounter earlier in her office; he would pester and pester until she finally gave up. But she wasn't going to lose this time, wasn't going to back down.

"House, I said I'm fine." She argues, still persisting in her refusal.

He sighs heavily, thoroughly getting frustrated by her resistance. She smirks to the side at his frustration, extremely amused at how he can get like this because of such a small thing. But, maybe it isn't such a small thing; maybe to him it is a very big thing. Maybe she actually means something to him, her well being, may be important to him. At this, she now smiles more, a full blown canvas of happiness and teeth on her fair face.

He notices her amusement, frowns a little at it at first, but then grins as well at himself. It's funny how she can make him to that. It scares him a little, how she does it to him, but she loves it all anyway.

He looks down at her, her arms crossed over her chest, goose bumps spread on her shoulders, arms and chest area.

"Come 'ere." He tells her.

She looks up at him, and backs down as she leans into his arms, his arm drapes over her small body and they once again pick up their pace.

She instantly warms up at his touch, smiling as the goose bumps fade away from her skin. She doesn't know how he does this to her, he doesn't know how she does it to him, but somehow when they are together it seems as if nothing else matters. Stupid and non-consequential arguments are forgotten, past hurts and heartbreaks are out the window, and they are just…_they_; he and she, House and Cuddy, Greg and Lisa, two young college kids just looking for some fun. It's funny how some things are irrelevant, but how things as simple as a fiery feeling or the Earthy ground below, how the wind chills small bodies are extremely relevant in the world.

_Fin._


End file.
